Jealous Much?
by Sin Of Tragedy
Summary: Central High is just like any other boring high school, but when a new family shows up, things start getting interesting; expesh when one of them likes to dress in the oppisite gender's clothes. EdXWin, Edvy, possible AlXWrath
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimers:

I don't own FMA...I really don't, which explains why my stories are sooo OOC XD

This story is based on one of Envy's many theme songs: Girlfriend by Avril XD. If it seems rushed, I'm sorry. DX

Envy _is_ a guy in this. His gender is just going to be unknown to everyone else.

* * *

**Jealous Much?**

Chapter One: The New Kids

_"Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend!_

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me!  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret!  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend!"

* * *

Central high was a normal school, filled with the normal cliques and groups that every high-school seemed to have. Discounting the fights that broke out here and there once and a while, -and strange teachers that really _shouldn't_ be teachers in the first place - nothing else interesting happened.

Overall, it was a pretty boring school to go to day in and out.

With a bored sigh, Edward turned his attention from the student teacher, who was blabbing on about how much his daughter was growing. He growled inwardly; what the _hell_ made him sign up for _photography_?! Everyone knew about the intern photography teacher's unhealthy way of shoving pictures of his daughter in everyone faces when he got the chance; it was nothing new, but it was never anything but annoying.

Edward's prayers were answered as the bell rang, signaling that fourth period class was over. Frowning, Mr. Hughes groaned in disappointment, "But I haven't gotten to her winter pictures!" He sighed, and watched as his students quickly packed up. "Don't forget your cameras tomorrow! We'll be going outside now since it's spring."

The golden-haired boy was sure to not be the last one out of the classroom, and made his way to a classroom four doors down as he left the photography room. Being a sophomore, Edward had almost memorized the entire school map. Central High was at least five times bigger than his middle school, Resembool Jr. High. However, Remebool was a very small town, holding around one-hundred-fifty students per grade.

With the constant hustle and bustle of students pushing and shoving him, - purposely or not, they were never around long enough for him to tell. - he finally managed to make it to his destination: Winry's math class. She was just exiting as he walked up to her. "Hey, Win."

"Edward!" She gasped, then grinned at him and closed the distance between them. After placing a quick kiss on his cheek, they began walking to the cafeteria, hand in hand. "I'm surprised you actually waited for me this time!" Suddenly, she frowned. "You didn't get in trouble, again, did you?!"

"No-"

"You broke your automail again, didn't you! _That's_ why you came to get me, isn't it?! Edward, why can't you be more res-" She was cut of by Edward's soft lips on her own. Both blushing, they pulled away after someone shot a whistle in their direction.

Embarrassed, Ed scratched the back of his head. "Uh...Let's just go to lunch..." With a nod from his girlfriend, they continued on their way to the cafeteria.

--

"Edward, Winry, over here!" A bubbly girl called, standing up to wave them over.

"Hi, Rose!" The blond girl said as they took a seat at the round lunch table. Despite being in a school, their cafeteria held more of a...well, 'cafe' look, and was very popular whenever the students had breaks. Winry smiled at everyone else before turning her attention back to the brown and pink haired girl.

As the teenage girls gossiped, Edward was busy trying to kill his 'lunch'; not that it was alive or anything to begin with. With such a normal school, they did have quite the...variety of...food. Sometimes, the selections would be edible; others would poison even the toughest rats.

"Fullmetal," a cocky voice called, and Edward looked up at one of his closest friends: Roy Mustang.

"Super Senior," Edward mumbled back with an affirmative nod. "Haven't seen you around, where've you been?"

The Super Senior frowned, annoyed, and slumped in his seat. "They've been keeping me in ISS until I do my work. I don't see why; I won't be here next year!"

With a smirk, Ed replied, "That's what you said last year, yet here you are, sitting with a bunch of sophomores and juniors." Last year, Roy had said the exact same thing; he was never one to do any of his school - or home - work. If he kept this up, he would be a Super Super Senior; the first in a _very_ long time.

Glaring, Roy pushed the subject away with a comment about Edward's hight, making the boy jump out of his seat in a rant. "Anyway, to the point. Have you heard the new kids?"

Ed's shoulders slumped and he sat back down in his black and red plastic chair. "No, why?"

"Really? They've been the talk since this morning," another Senior - Jean Havoc - mumbled. "Supposedly, they're cousins. There's three of them, - that we know of - and they go by the names of two of the seven deadly sins."

"Two go to this school," Riza - a junior who was at the top of her class - cut in. "And the youngest goes to your brother's, Edward." Although she was heavily tasked on perfectly skinning her apple, she had overheard them talking and decided to add information.

"Come to think of it, I think I've seen one of them," Rose put in, putting a slim finger to her chin in thought. "Greed, I think he was. Tall guy, with a fuzzy collared jacket and circled glasses, if I remember correctly," she gave a small shrug, pink bangs bounced with the movement of her shoulders. With a giggle, she explained, "I don't know about you guys, but I think he was pretty cute."

"Yeah, that's Greed alright," Roy mumbled, taking a bite -or attempting to- out of a hard bread-stick(1). However, he couldn't bite though it, and placed it down with a pale face. '_Ugh...Can't they get fresher food?!'_ he thought, checking to see if he still had his teeth.

"That leaves the following: Envy and Wrath," Riza muttered, placing her apple on a napkin. With steady hands, she began to cut the apple into neat pieces. "However, I believe that Wrath is the youngest, which means he goes to school with Alphonse."

"So...I don't get it; what's so bad about these people?" Edward mumbled, folding his arms over his chest. He had heard enough of his friend's babbling. He only wanted to know who they were, not information he already picked up on. "I mean, if they caught your attentions, then they have to be something."

"Jeez, Ed, you're so slow," Winry mumbled with a sigh; her boyfriend was so clueless at times. "Apparently, they got kicked out of their old school for creating chaos."

"...And they let them into our school,_ why_?"

"Because their parents are friends with the new Principal, or something like that," Roy explained with a smirk. "Which means, things are going to get interesting." As if they had perfect timing, the new students walked through the door - or, rather, the one in front kicked it open.

Already half-knowing who Greed was, Edward took the time to study Envy. The teenager was clad in a tight, black, leather top that stopped a good inch or so before the belly, showing off their navel. They also had tight, black leather pants that were so low they didn't leave much room for the imagination; not to mention the fact that the teen was 'selling crack' (2), as Roy would joke .

To go along with the weird, revealing outfit, Envy had long green hair - which he guessed was dyed regularly to keep it that color - and ended at his lower back. The androgynous teen also had on heavy black eyeshadow, along with mascara, making it even harder for Ed to figure out the gender of this mysterious person.

Greed, on the other hand, dressed more normally than Envy. With a loose fitting black tank, his trademark fuzzy collared jacket, and plain black pants, he could fit right in with everyone else.

"They do make a great effort to create a hell of a first impression..," the golden teen mumbled as he sipped on his orange juice.

"But of course," the super senior agreed, putting his head on his hands. Onyx eyes watched the cousins closely with great interests. "What I really want to know," he thought out loud, and paused for a devilish smirk, "is what gender Envy is. Boxers or panties, I wouldn't mind having myself a piece of _that_!"

The table came over an awkward silence, and Edward moved closer to Winry, suddenly afraid of his older friend. Everyone who was _anyone_ knew Roy was sex crazy, but they would rather not know what he did with his "guy friends".

After a while, Jean was the first to speak up. "Okay...I'll agree with you there, Roy. Envy does have all the right curves-," he moved his hands in an hourglass shape, "-but I don't know if I would go out with it. What if it is a guy?"

Roy just gave him a light shrug, "Wouldn't be the first."

Edward opened his mouth to say a smart remark, but the bell ending lunch rang. Bidding their farewells, the friends spit from the table, and went to their separate classes.

--

It was halfway through sixth period when Envy decided to show up to class. Edward had been mindlessly doodling alchemic circles on his notebook when his English teacher cleared his throat loudly. With mild interests, Edward looked up, and gasped lightly when he saw the sin from earlier.

"Alright, students, calm down; we have a new student with us today," Professor Falman mumbled as he tried to grab the attention of the gossiping teenagers. It seemed, with Envy's short appearance, he was even more popular within the gossiping circles than Edward thought. "Quiet down, please! Everyone, give Envy your full attention." Mr. Falman took a step to the right, letting the androgynous teenager have the full attention.

"Oh, I doubt I have to say _anything_ to them," Envy replied with a frown. "I'm sure they know all about me already; word seems to travel fast around here." Tempted by the teen's remark, and remembering what Roy was wondering earlier, Edward raised his hand bravely. "...My gender is for me to know, and you to find out...Unless, you wish to discover it somewhere more...privet," the Gothic teen replied, grinning pervertedly.

Ed could quickly feel his face blush in embarrassment. What was _that_ supposed to mean?! Was Envy...hitting on him? He gaged inwardly. The sin was definitely _**not**_ his type.

Falman coughed loudly once more and stepped back next to his newest student. '_I can tell that this is going to be quite the group of kids...'_ "Now that we have passed the introduction stage, I fear to have learned that Envy does not know...uh...-" He trailed off, glancing over at the unidentified teen next to him. "-their way around school, yet...Would someone mind giving a tour?"

Violet eyes glanced around the room, frowning as they came to learn that no one wanted to show the sin around. However, their second time around, the strange colored eyes landed on Edward, who was currently avoiding a certain pair of eyes. A smirk formed on Envy's grayed lips. "Oi,...Mr...Professor...whatever..how about the Chibi? - he looks eager enough."

"WHA- NO!" Edward yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on his desk. For the second time in less than ten minutes, he blushed in embarrassment. At his sudden protest, everyone attention had been drawn to him. Stuttering slightly, he stood straight, though the blush didn't waver. "I mean, I can't..."

Acting upset, Envy pouted and raised a hand to their heart, "Aw...It's alright...I understand; no one wants to be friends with the strange new kid..." The green-haired teen gave a small, satisfied smirk as the entire class glared at Edward; attempting to make him feel even more guilty than he already was.

With a sigh, Edward sat down back down in his seat. "Alright, I'll do it."

Envy let out a giggle, - which further confused everyone - and an excited 'yay!' of joy as they made their way over to the empty seat that just happened to be next to the eldest Elric. With a grin, Envy turned to Ed and purred, "With you around, Chibi-san, this is going to be a _very_ fun year."

* * *

(**1**) Just like my school's breadsticks :D

(**2**) My dad says this. For those who don't know, it means that someone's butt crack is showing XD. Envy's pants is, mostlikely, halfway down his butt, showing a nice show ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA; otherwise, it would be Edvy yaoi -heart-

**A/N:** I never knew how hard it was to type a school fic. If this seems rushed, than that's why.

And, if you wish to see Envy's outfits so far, I drew them and put them in my DA; link is in my profile -grins-

Oh, one of my friends noticed that I spelt Resembool wrong. I can't fix it without re-adding the chapter so..deal with it :3

* * *

**Jealous Much?**

Chapter 2: Congratulation...

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ich mag deine Freundin net!  
No way! No way!  
Ich glaub du brauchst ne neue  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ich k_צ_nnte deine Freundin sein! _

__

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ich weiss, dass du mich gern hast!  
No way! No way!  
Es ist kein Geheimnis!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ich kצ_nnte deine Freundin sein!"_

--

Edward placed his books and binders in his locker, and sighed as he closed it. Today, he was excused from his first set of classes to show around the new - and now least favorite - student around. What he didn't understand was how he was going to show Envy around when the strange teen wasn't here to begin with?

"Ed!" said boy looked up and saw his girlfriend. He gave her a small smile as she approached, the pony-tail in her hair swaying with every step. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, and took her hand in his as they began to walk to her first period class. Their walk was silent, but with both enjoying each other's company, they didn't mind. After a good five minutes, they stopped in front of one of the few technology education classes.

After a goodbye kiss, Winry spoke up: "See you at lunch?"

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. His actions made his girlfriend frown, and he avoided her eyes. He hated when she frowned; it made him feel bad. "If you don't mind sitting with Envy, then sure."

"Envy?" Blue eyes widened at the name, confused and worried at the same time. It was clear yesterday that her boyfriend wasn't interested in the new kid, so why would he be hanging around 'it'. "Why?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Ed let out a sigh. "I got stuck showing him - her - it? - around today," he mumbled, and laughed a little as he watched Winry's mouth form an 'O' as she got it. From throwing wrenches at his head, to being absolutely adorable, she was always amazing in his eyes.

"I don't mind, silly," she let out a small giggle, and kissed him on the cheek. "Just be careful, alright? We don't know what Envy is capable of, and the last thing Al needs is his older brother hanging out with the 'wrong kind of people'." With a wave, she hurried into her technology class.

--

He never really knew how quiet the classes got when everyone was in classes. Being the A+ student he was, Edward never skipped, or even thought of skipping. Now, as he circled the school for the third time, he felt the heavy burden of guilt on his shoulders. It was already third period, and Envy was still a no-show.

_'Where the hell is Envy?!'_ He thought angry, walking to the closest exit. After looking everywhere - or _almost_ everywhere. He didn't check the girl's locker room or bathroom. - he thought of checking outside for the sin. Possibly, if the rumors were real, Envy would be behind a garbage smoking pot with the pot-heads of Central High. However, once he put a hand on the knob, Envy's voice sang from behind him.

"There you are, O'Chibi-san!" The sin purred with a sigh. "I've been looking all over for you! I was afraid you ditched little ol' me!"

With a snort, Edward turned around, mouth open in a ready-to-yell rant. Said rant was forgotten as soon as he caught sight of the androgynous teen.

It seemed that Envy had chose to dress even more revealing than the day before. How, the sin wore a tight tube top, - disturbingly, Edward noticed, matching the one Winry wore at her house - showing off more navel than yesterday, and said Princess in bold letters. Under that was a off-the-shoulder, long sleeved, fishnet top that stopped an inch or so before the belly-button.

Golden eyes hesitantly continued down - afraid, yet curious as any teenage boy - to find a mini skirt. Although slightly higher up than the pants Envy wore previously, the two-toned piece of fabric stopped half-thigh, showing off a _very_ nice tattoo on their left thigh. Said tattoo was then half covered by even more fishnet, though it ended at the knee. The outfit was completed with knee-high black boots, more makeup, and a princess tiara.

"Like what you see?"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts at the raspy voice of Envy. He looked up to see the sin smirking at him, and he managed the blush once more. "N-No...It's just...different."

Envy shrugged, long green hair bushing their shoulders with the slight movement. "I'll take that as a compliment," the seemingly female mumbled, and suddenly reappeared next to Edward, tightly gripping his arms, smirking once again when the teen gasped. "Now that we're together...alone...let's go somewhere where we can do fun things!" Envy purred in Ed's ear.

Edward blushed, -receiving a very detailed image- and attempted to free his arm. "No! I agreed to give you a tour of this damned school, and that is _all_ I agree to do with _you_, you gender confused palm-tree! Now stop groping my arm!" He yelled, and almost lost his balanced when Envy let go of his arm.

"Aw, you're no fun, Chibi-san," the androgynous teen muttered with a sigh. "Alright then, get up. Let's start this tour."

--

"And this- Envy, are you even listening?!" Edward huffed, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the teen in front of him. Said person was too busy watching Russell, - a friend of Edward and another sophomore - pass by. Frowning, he waved his metal hand in front of the wondering violet eyes of the sin. "He's single, if that's what you're wondering..," he mumbled.

"Oh, that's not what _I _was thinking, if you catch my drift," Envy smirked, turning back to Ed. "But, if I really had to, I wouldn't mind taking it slow."

The golden boy rolled his eyes, - a mixture of disgust and mild annoyance. - then waved a hand in the direction of the locker room in front of them. "Lastly," he continued from before, "is the woman's locker room...Exactly below this is the men's...Uh..." Gold eyes examined the teen closely, looking for hints. Finding none, he continued, "Well, you know where to go, now. Lunch is about to start, so lets head to the cafeteria. I'll introduce you to Winry; she'll be happy to meet you in person."

"Winry, hmm?" Envy glanced at Edward as they walked, lips holding a smug smile. "Your girlfriend, I presume. The ditsy blond, correct?"

"She's not ditsy! Just...slow," he mumbled, shooting the palm-tree a dirty look. "Listen, if you start anything with her, don't think I'll just sit there and let you." With little effort, he pushed the cafeteria doors open, and their conversation ended with the roll of violet eyes.

--

Edward didn't know what bothered him more: the 'healthy' food they served, or how it was always so _loud_. Why did everyone feel like yelling to the person sitting _right_ next to them?

Bored, golden eyes looked around. His usual clique of friends had ditched sitting with him today because of Envy; however, that didn't stop them from sitting a table over and watching their every move. Having enough of it, he growled and stood up. "You know, **I'm right **_**here**_!" He yelled at them, and they instantly turned away, mumbling something about waffles. Raising an eyebrow, he sat back down and sighed.

_'Why is it that Winry's around when you don't want her, yet gone when you do?_' He asked himself, putting his head on his left hand as he poked at today's lunch with a fork: Stuffed Crust Pizza. _'It would taste better if it didn't have a different kind of cheese for filling than what's on the pizza...'_ He dropped his fork onto the styrofoam plate and looked up.

Envy was staring right at him, a perverted smile forming. With a frown, he replied, "Geez...I think you're worse than that bastard Super Senior..."

Envy let out a small grunt of annoyance. "Don't compare me to that whore! He's slept with at least two dozen more people than I have!"

"...Can we keep that kind of information on minimum basis?"

"Sure," Envy cooed, scooting their chair closer to Edward. "If you..." the sin trailed off, muttering sweet nothings into Fullmetal's ear.

No less than fifteen seconds into the whispering, Edward pushed the androgynous teen away, face heavy with a fresh blush. "N-No! I _have_ a girlfriend! Stop flirting with me!"

"But you enjoy it...I _know_ you do," the palm tree purred, and placed a pale hand on Edward's thigh "C'mon, she'll _never _k_-_."

"Who'll never what?" Winry asked as she glanced between the two. Edward quickly lifted Envy's hand off his leg and moved closer to her.

"We were just getting...worried that you wouldn't find us, that's all!" he said quickly, and laughed nervously. The blondie blinked a few times at him, still confused, but shrugged it off and sat down with them.

"Oh...Well, I'm here now," she said, and flashed Envy a smile. "Hi, you must be Envy. I'm Wi-"

"Winry, right?" Envy cut her off, smiling innocently. "Edward has told me _so_ much about you." Winry's face held a mixture of embarrassed, yet impressed, at her boyfriend's babbling.

"R-Really?"

"Oh, _yeah_. Non-stop all the way..."

"Aw..Ed, you shouldn't have...I'm sure Envy doesn't want to hear about us," she scolded playfully, and kissed Edward on the cheek. He blushed, embarrassed and looked away, wondering what the sin was up to. Violet eyes rolled once more, gaging on the inside at their little show of love.

"I think you're right, Win. In fact, I insist that we hang out more," Envy said, and put on a fake smile. However, being the blond she was(1), she fell for it.

With a squeal, she stood up and clapped her hands together. "Awesome! I'll tell Rose, and maybe we could go to the mall this weekend!"

"Sounds _great_!" the sin mumbled, violet eyes examining painted nails in boredom.

With a giggle of excitement, Winry bid them farewell and ran off to find her best friend as the bell that ended lunch rang. Picking up his things, Edward glared at Envy. "What are you up to?"

Envy merely smiled innocently once more, and replied, "I have no clue what you are talking about, Edo. I am just _trying_ to make some _friends_. Is there anything wrong with that?" With a wave of fingers, the androgynous teen went off to find Greed.

--

"I hate it," Envy mumbled as Greed took a seat next to said teen on the bleachers. They sat in silence, watching as Edward and his gang played basketball against another team. The score was 5 to 1; with Fullmetal's team in the lead, of course. After a few minutes, the smaller sin spoke again. "I hate it. I hate this school. I hate Winry, and I hate _him_."

At this, Greed rolled his eyes. God, not this again. Despite the fact that they lived with only their other cousins, Envy never stopped bringing up their hated parent. "Your fa-"

"I was talking about _Edward_!" Envy hissed, grabbing Greed by his shirt collar. "Don't you _ever_ mention that _bastard_ in my presence again, got it!?" the sin growled, and eventually the taller one nodded in agreement.

"Sure, whatever Envy," he murmured with a smirk after Envy pushed him back in his seat. He watched the sin pace back and forth on the bleacher he sat on, the miniskirt showing a nice view with each turn. "Nice thong(2)," Greed cooed with a perverted smirk.

Grinning, Envy turned to face him, the small gust of wind blowing up the piece of clothing once again. "Thanks," the sin giggled, and turned to look at the back of their skirt. "But, do you think Edo will like it? I wore it _especially _for him."

The greedy teen frowned. "You're really after him, aren't you?" He watched his cousin sit down.

"Who wouldn't with that tight ass of his?" It was Envy's turn to smirk perverted as the sin imagined something naughty.

"I'd like to see you accomplish this one. He truly loves that blond girl; I doubt he'll leave her for you."

The cousins looked over at the couch as the whistle blew, telling the students that it was time to change. They watched as Edward and his male friends walk to the door that lead to the guy's locker room. With an excited giggle, Envy stood up and started hopping down the seats.

"Where are you going?!" Greed asked, standing up as well.

"I'll tell you when I'm finished!"

--

Lucky for Envy, the locker room was empty as the androgynous teen sneak in. It didn't take long for the sin to find what Edward. Quietly, Envy tiptoed over to the giant open space used for showers.

Violet eyes watched hungrily as the gold teen scrubbed himself clean. After a few minutes, Envy couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just _stand_ there! Silently, the sin walked up behind Edward, wrapping one arm around the naked boy, and reaching with the the other to shut of the water.

Edward felt himself freeze in fright. He had heard about these kind of things in movies, were the last boy in the locker room would get molested - or worse - while taking a shower, but he never thought it would happen to him!

Feeling the boy tense up, Envy's smirk grew into a grin. "Well now, isn't this a treat?" the sin cooed in Ed's ear while using the hand that had shut the faucet of to make circles on Edward's stomach. "You all wet...We'll all alone...No one would hear if we-"

"N-NO!"

Envy was cut off by the boy finally regaining control of his body and pushing the sin away. With a grunt, the teen landed lost their balance and fell to the floor, growling as the small items of clothing quickly get wet. Edward took this chance to run, quickly grabbing his clothes at the progress.

--

"I wonder what's taken him so long..," Roy mumbled as he and the other guys sat outside the men's locker room. Edward was always fussy when it came to seeing his auto-mail. Out of respect, the guys would always change first and wait outside for the golden boy. However, today, said boy was taking a _little_ too long.

"Maybe one of us should check on him...He could've slipped on soap and hit his head, or something..," Havoc mumbled, lollipop stick bouncing with every word. However, just as Jean went to stand up, a loud shout came from within the locker room.

Confused, the two looked at each other. Thinking the worse, Roy hurried inside, only to have Edward crash in to him; knocking both of them to the ground. Mustang quickly sat up and crawled over to the now twitching boy, shaking him. "Fullmetal!? Fullmetal, what happened?!" He asked, worried.

When he was finally able to calm down, Edward stood up without the help of the Super Senior. "Congratulations," he squeaked, his voice stuck in a scratchy, high pitch. "It's _definitely_ a boy." (3) With that, he went on his way. As he went looking for his girlfriend, - still not taking note that he hadn't bothered drying off before putting his clothes back on, making his clothes drenched in water. - what happened while he was showering still burned his mind...

--

_Edward was more than surprised a familiar netted hand to reach over and shutting his water off for him; nor was he expecting a slim body to be pushed against his own - especially one that was still fully clothed, from what he knew._

_Well, one that was certainly __**not **__Winry's. _

_This one was...Soft, and wearing little. He didn't know who it was, but he felt something poke him from the small fabric that brushed his backside._

_Something..._

_Poke..._

_'__**Oh SHIT!'**__ He thought, and froze up. His worst fear came true as Envy's voice rang in his ear, and the sin's hand touched his stomach._

_Something poking..._

_Envy..._

_Touching..._

_Men's locker room..._

_'Envy's a...__**GUY**__?!__**'**_

_"N-NO!"_

* * *

An that, my lovely bunch of readers, is how Edward found out the truth about Envy's gender. XD

**(1) - **Don't take that to heart, my blond readers -hearts-

**(2) - **Envy is wearing one of those..Speedos? Of course, he would wear a woman's thong, if it wasn't for his...large... package...XD...;)

**(3) - **This is a form of a line from Dark Humor, my FAVORITE fanfic ever! I you haven't read that, you haven't read Edvy. GO READ IT!

This_is_exactly_three_thousand_words_long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: **I don't own FMA, or the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril. Poor Spanish, as well.

**Thanks to:** Sin Of Regret (who's birthday is tomorrow) for being my bestist friend/beta  
All of my lovely readers.

**A/N: **I _really_ want Rock Band, like WOAH. Well...I've lost my muse for TEINATDITM, for the moment, and decided that I need to update on this. I was suposed to update yesterday, but some idiot crashed into a pole near my house, shutting the internet, phone, and cable. I didn't complain; Chinese food and anime never disappoint me!

I'd like to see people's reactions to this chapter; if it was sucky or not, or how the plot get twisted in one way or another, but don't get all..."dou dou dou" (Carlos Mancia..XD) on them, kay? Review?

* * *

**Jealous Much? **

Chapter Three: Café Casa de Muñecas and Shopping...Fun. 

_"Hey, hey, tú, tú  
Odio a tu novia  
No, no, no, no  
Necesitas una nueva  
Hey, hey, yo, yo  
Podría ser tu novia._

_Hey, hey, tú, tú  
Yo sé que me gustas  
No, no, no, no  
No es un secreto  
Hey, hey, tú, tú  
Yo quiero ser tu novia."_

It had been a week since Edward's little discovery, and he had yet to see the now discovered male. Envy hadn't bothered to show up for Accelerated English -- the teen still wondered how someone such as Envy got into such a high class in the first place -- or even the gym class they shared. Not that he cared about him; he was just as curious as everyone else.

Golden eyes glanced at the clock on the wall closest to him. School had been over for ten minutes, and Winry had told him this morning that she wanted to go to the mall with him. Of course he had agreed. Smiling to himself, he took out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

After two rings, he got an answer. "Hi, Al. How was school?"  
_  
"Great, Brother; and yours?" _

"Mine was same as always. Listen, I'm going to be late coming home today, okay? Winry asked me earlier if I wanted to go to the mall, and I said yes. Don't wait up for me."

_"Okay, have fun."_ Alphonse sounded like he was going to hang up, before quickly gasping. _"Brother, wait!" _

"Yeah?" Ed asked, frowning. "What's wrong?"

_"One of my friends invited me over, is it alright if I go? They want me to stay for dinner, too." _

A smile returned. "Sure, Al! Of course it's alright. Have fun." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Shrugging on his book-bag, Edward continued on and out the front door of the school.

Because he lived only with his younger brother, they did not earn a lot of money. They lived on what money their father sent them from where ever he was. With only enough money to pay for food, rent, the electricity bill, and the gas bill, they didn't have enough for cars, or even a moped. Needless to say, neither of them complained about using the city bus to get to here and there. It was cheaper, too; gas was expensive these days.

However, he was surprised to meet a familiar head of blond hair waiting, as well. "Russell? What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting someone at the mall, and I'm not old enough to drive yet, but you are...Why are you here?" the other replied, raising an eyebrow.

"For the same reason. Winry wants me to go to the mall with her, and I don't own a car," Edward explained, then let out a chuckle. "Well, at least neither of us need to sit next to some odd, smelly stranger, right?"

They shared a laugh as the city bus slowed to a stop in front of them. Taking their time, they walked in; not forgetting to place a few quarters in the slot as they passed.

--

They entered the mall together, chattering happily about school, friends, and making fun of a certain super senior. As they rounded a corner, they bid their farewells and went on to their separate destinations.

Edward headed to the fountain in the middle of the mall, where Winry had told him to meet her. As planned, she was there. He blushed lightly as he walked up to her, suddenly nervous. She looked -- well -- pretty. She had quickly changed out of her school clothes into a nice, blue plaid mini-skirt, as well as a blue shirt that complimented her deep-ocean eyes.

"Hey Win, you look...nice," he said as he stopped in front of her, holding out a hand for her to take.

She gladly took it with a smile, and used it to help herself stand up. "Thanks, Ed," she said, and kissed him lightly on the lips. When they pulled away, she was already dragging him to the cafe, giggling when he almost tripped with the sudden action. "Now that you're here, let's hurry and go to Café Casa de Muñecas before it gets packed!"

"Okay, okay! Just slow down a little, Win!" he said with a light chuckle, "It's not like it's going to get up and move."

Winry blushed lightly and slowed their pace to a walk. Apologizing quietly, they continued on in the direction of the cafe.

Café Casa de Muñecas was a new addition to the mall. Despite the Spanish title, there wasn't really anything Spanish related; aside from a few drinks, snacks and so forth, but there weren't many of those, either. The music they played inside was some of the most famous anime theme songs; from InuYasha, to Death Note. There were also only waitresses. Men were not allowed to join, because the uniforms consisted of doll-like clothes called 'lorita'; cosplaying was an exception, as well, and even those were perfect-replicas of real anime and video characters.

Basically, Café Casa de Muñecas was any otaku's dream, and Winry just happened to be one.

"Ooh, Ed, isn't this place great?!" Winry gasped as they entered through the glass doors. Edward nodded, not knowing what else to say, and was once again dragged by his girlfriend. "Let's find a table!"

They sat at a small, round table in the middle of the cafe. As Winry admired the outfits of the waitresses, Edward took the time to look around. For a cafe, it was slightly large, and filled with dozens of otakus - from what he could tell. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He wasn't much of an anime fan himself; he was into it, just not obsessed to come to something like this every day, as he guessed most of the people here did.

"Ed-!"

The only reason he was here was because Winry had talked no-stop about wanting to go. He was only being the best boyfriend he could be, which meant he had to deal with all of her obsessions and so forth.

"Edward-!"

But, after being here for a few minutes already, he found he was slowly enjoying it. It was a peaceful place, with friendly faces everywhere. He made a mental note to bring his brother here at one point. '_Al would love this.._.'he thought with a small smile.

"ED!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to his hissing girlfriend. How long had she been trying to get his attention? "Yeah?" he asked.

"Isn't that Russell over there?" she asked, and pointed in the direction of the stools.

With a slight frown, he looked over. As she said, there was the sophomore, talking to one of the waitresses.

"Hmm...I wonder who he's with. She's pretty, too," Winry continued, watching as the green-haired waitress whispered into Russell's ear, making said boy blush.

Edward gasped inwardly as he watched the employee take a seat next to the teenager, showing a tattoo on 'her' upper left leg. "It's Envy."

"Envy?" Winry repeated. "...But I thought you said Envy was a guy. Isn't this a female only staff?"

"Yeah, I thought so too," he mumbled, agreeing. They watched a few moments longer, and Edward scratched his chin in thought. _'Why would Russell be with Envy?' _he asked himself, trying to find an explanation for such an odd meet-up.

"Should we go up to them? Or..." she trailed off as she noticed a pair of blue eyes glancing their way.

Russell froze mid-sentence as he noticed the other couple sitting close by.

His frozen state got Envy curious, and violet eyes turned to meet a pair of gold ones. The Sin smirked, before smiling and waving at the other couple. Russell stuttered something, and told him that he would call him later. The cross-dresser frowned, but bid the teenager a 'good-bye' kiss on the cheek.

Edward felt a pang of jealousy, but brushed it aside as something else.

The smirk returned as Russell's face lit up with a light blush, and as Envy watched the young man scurry off in embarrassment. When he lost sight of him, the Sin slid off the stood and sauntered over to Winry and Edward's table. "Hey, there. What brings you two here? I didn't think you would be interested in things like this."

Winry smiled up at the green-haired teen. "I've been dying to try this place out, since it's new and all. Edward was nice enough to come with me," she glanced over at her boyfriend, the smile still on her lips as her blue eyes turned back to Envy. "That outfit looks great on you; you should wear purple more often."

"Really? Thanks," he giggled lightly, and glanced over at Edward, who blushed lightly and looked away. "Anyway...I get off in five; do you want to go shopping together?"

"We'd love to, wouldn't we, Edward?" the blondie asked, and glanced over at her boyfriend once more, expecting him to agree.

"...Uh...Sure?"

Envy beamed. "Great! Wait right here!"

--

"So...Uh...Do you like your job there, Envy?"

"Shouldn't you be asking '_How' _or even '_Why_'?"

"Edward!"

Said teen grunted as he was elbowed in the side. "I was joking! Jeez..."

Winry glared at him before turning back to the other, nicer guy. "Ignore him; he's just upset because we're going shopping."

"Ah...Typical guy, then, right?"

They shared a laugh.

"Aren't _you_ a guy?"

Before Winry could do anything, Envy shrugged. "I'm special."

"More like _sped_cial."

Violet eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Right..," Envy sighed and looked in front of him. "Anyway, to answer your question, they know I'm a guy. They just say that I'm pretty enough to pass as a girl; which _you_ know, Edo." He blinked, and let out a giggle as Edward blushed and looked away.

The trio walked in silence from then on. Suddenly, Winry squealed. "OhmyGod! We _have_ to go there!" She exclaimed, and pointed to a -- rather loud -- clothing store.

Edward groaned, and Envy beamed. Next thing the golden boy knew, he was being dragged off for the third time today, but this time by Winry _and _Envy.

--

"Try this one; and this one, and this one!" Winry said as she shoved Envy into another dressing room with another pile of clothes to try on. The sound of a click signaled that the Sin had locked the door, and she walked back to Edward with a smile on her face. "It's so nice to have someone to go shopping with, for a change!"

"Even if it's a gender-confused guy..."

"Edward!" she wined with a sigh. "Why are you being so negative lately? What did Envy ever do to you?"

Her words brought out another blush, and he turned away with a 'nothin'', sipping on a slurpee he had gotten before they walked in.

Winry opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but gasped as she caught sight of Envy.

"Well?" He asked, and gave a small twirl. The Sin was wearing a short, black tube-dress. It was gothic-like, had studs around the waist, and fake zippers here and there. He also had neon violet nylons, and a darker purple fish-net long-sleeved shirt under the dress.

Edward choked on his drink.

"It looks great on you, Envy!!" Winry yelled, standing up from her seat with a clap of her hands.

Envy smirked. "I'm glad you both think so. I think I'll buy it," he said, and walked over to the casher. He payed for it, and everything else he had liked, and walked back over to the two. "I had a fun time with you two, today. Thanks."

"No problem!" the blond smiled back, and leaned in to give the Sin a goodbye hug. "I'm glad you invited us to shop with you; we should do it again, soon."

"Yes..." Envy trailed off, glancing at Edward, who was still recovering from his cough-fit. "We should -- _shouldn't_ we, Edo?"

"...N-...Sure." Ed muttered, changing his mind from the glare his girlfriend shot him.

Envy smiled and waved as he watched them walk out the door of the mall. When he was sure he was out of their sight, his smile vanished. _'"We should do it again, soon"… I don't think so, Rockbell.'_ the Sin thought as he walked in the opposite direction, heading to the parking lot. _'We are not friends, as much as I pretend to be. Just have fun with your little Edo for the time being; you're only warming him up for me.' _

As he pushed open the double glass doors, he was greeted by a black Ferrari 599. Already knowing who it was, Envy walked over to the other side and got in.

"How'd it go?"

"How do you _think_ it went, _Greed_?" the younger Sin sneered back, shooting a glare at his greedy cousin before staring out the window.

"Not good, then, huh?" He was ignored as he started to drive off. Annoyed by the silence, he turned on the radio.

After a few moments, Envy huffed. "I hate that Rockbell girl! She's not good enough for Edo."

"What happened to that Tringham kid? Weren't you supposed to meet up with him, or something?"

A sly smile formed on the other Sin's pale lips. "I'm only using him to get Edo jealous. He's nothing but a mere toy. He's a pretty thing, though, isn't he?"

"...Sure...Nice dress, though."

"Thanks...Edo thinks so, too."


End file.
